Forever
by edwardcullenlvr1234
Summary: Only the first few chapters of New Moon happened. After Edward left, Victoria found Bella, and almost killed her but who saved her? The Charmed Ones of course. And it turns out she is the lost Charmed One. 2 Years later, Bella is trying her best to enjoy
1. Preface

BPOV

Two years.

Two very long years.

It has been two years ago, today, that the love of my life left me. Every time I think about him, I lock myself in my room, but my sisters always barge in and hold me till I am done. I don't think that I will ever be done. This is all probably confusing you isn't it? Well, about a week after _he_ left, Victoria found me and was about to kill me when 3 witches, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige, came and saved me. They then explained to me that I am their lost sister. My powers are Molecular Immobilization (Freeze), I can orb too but we don't know exactly how I can, and Molecular Combustion (Explosion). We kick demon ass everyday and it never gets old. For me, at least, because I take all of my anger of _them _leaving me and put it into the fight. My real name is Piper Halliwell. My sisters are my best friends. My life is miserable without _him _and no matter how much I have tried to hate him, I just can't. I still love him. I could_ never _get over him. This is my life as the fourth Charmed One.


	2. You'll never guess

BPOV

"Dammit!" I muttered.

"Piper?" Paige called. "What's wrong?"

"The damn demon left a scorch mark when I vanquished him."

"Oh. Okay." She said, then walked away.

I ran upstairs to go and find the Book of Shadows. I do this everyday. I go upstairs, get the Book of Shadows and turn to the 'Vegetarian' Vampires page that I wrote(mostly about the Cullen's). They have the pictures that Edward-cringe-and me had taken before my disastrous 18th birthday party. I sat there for god knows how long, just staring at the pictures and crying my eyes out when the doorbell rang.

"Piper! Get the door please!" All three of them yelled at the same time. I laughed, getting up and wiping my eyes, and made my way down stairs.

I walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it and standing there was….


	3. Charmed Ones

EPOV

I am so stupid! I can't believe that I left the love of my life, standing all alone in the woods crying her heart out. It has been 2 years and we live in a small town in Ohio. There is hardly any sun so that is good. Ever since the day I last saw Bella, we all moved her and locked ourselves in our rooms. I mean everybody! Except for Carlisle. Even Rosalie misses Bella. She said that she never got a chance to show Bella how much she loved her.

"Edward!" I heard Emmett and Alice call. That's strange. We never speak to each other unless it is absolutely necessary. I ran out of my room and down the stairs and froze. There stood a grey looking demon fighting my family. I jumped in to help, but no matter what we did, we couldn't kill him! He gave up and was running towards the dorrs when he turned and hissed, "I'll be back."

Carlisle looked at all of our faces and his thoughts were going a millions miles per hour until he thought of a solution. The Charmed Ones.

"The Charmed Ones?" I asked aloud.

"Yes," he answered, "The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches ever and they might be able to help us with this…problem."

"Okay, well where do they live?" Emmett asked.

"California." He answered.

OMG! OMG! California!!! I need to get everyone new clothes!!~Alice

"We need to get new clothes!" she screamed. God, I haven't seen her this happy since Bella's birthday party. But that is mostly because she had nothing to be happy over.

After 3 hours of shopping, we were off, going to California. I really don't see how the plane could fit all of ours bags, courtesy of Alice.

I looked over at her, to see her face go blank. I tried to read her mind but she kept blocking me out.

A few minutes later, she came to and looked over to me with a smile I haven't seen in years. Now she had me interested.

"Alice? What aren't you letting me see?" I asked.

She just shook her head, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I sighed and looked at the movie they were showing, not really paying attention, praying that I could fall asleep and dream of my Bella.

Once we were off of the plane and had our rental cars, we were on the highway, on our way to the 'Halliwell Manor' as it was called.

When we got there, it was dark, and Alice jumped right out of her car and ran, at vampire speed, to the front door.

We were all up there now and told Alice to knock. I tried to see inside her mind but she was busy reciting the lyrics to Barbie Girl. Grrr! How insane she was making me.

I stopped the profanities in my mind when I heard a 3 girls call out at the same time,"Piper! Get the door please!" Then I heard the most beautiful laugh that sounded a lot like my… Stop thinking like that Edward! You'll just get more upset. I heard the locks twisting and turning and then it was wrenched open by none other than…


	4. They're back!

BPOV

I stood there, shocked, looking into 7 pairs of Topaz eyes that held the same emotion as mine did.

Next thing I know, I am being lifted off of the ground, and Emmett is spinning me around.

"Can't… breathe." I choked out. He out me down and grinned apologetically at me. Alice runs to me, squealing, and then knocks me on the ground, hugging me.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "I missed you soooo much!!!"

She got off of me and helped me up. They are all in the house now when my gaze lands on a guilty looking Jasper.

"Jasper," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. "I forgive you." He finally looked up, meeting my eyes, and grinned a hesitant smile.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered. I turned around and looked at her ashamed expression. Next thing I know, I am in her cold, steel, arms and she is dry sobbing. "Bella," she whispered again, "I am so sorry. I never meant to be such a bitch to you. Please say you can forgive me." When she said the last 5 words, she tightened her iron grip on me to hold me tighter.

I, for one, was shocked. I always thought that she would hate me. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what she said before I responded.

"Of course, Rosalie. There was nothing to forgive in the first place." She snorted when I said the last sentence.

"Bella, I wronged you so much when you didn't even do anything wrong." She said quietly, ashamed of her self again. When she let go of me, I turned and saw Carlisle and Esme smiling at me. Then… I noticed Edward looking at me, his eyes filled with sadness, pain, regret, and…love? _That can't be_, I thought. He said he didn't love me anymore.

"Piper!" Prue called. The Cullen's all looked at me strangely when she called me Piper instead of Bella. "Get in here. We need help."

I looked to the Cullen's and nodded my head towards the conservatory. I walked away and heard them following behind me. I stopped when I saw the mess they had made, trying to make a potion to vanquish Belthazor. When the girls saw that I wasn't alone, they immediately turned to the Cullen's.

"Oh! And who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"We are the Cullen's." answered Carlisle.

The second he said 'the Cullen's', my sisters' eyes all darkened with hate. They are the only ones to know what they had done to me. They know that I still love Edward, but they don't understand why. Especially after all he's done to me. They keep trying to get me to let go, but I just can't.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward flinch and look down.

Prue cleared her throat, always the responsible one, and asked, "Well what can we do for you guys?"

"Well, earlier this week we were attacked by a grey-skinned demon," said Jasper. "No matter what we did we couldn't kill him. We came here because, well he was very strong and hard to kill, even for vampires, and Carlisle said that you guys might be able to help."

"We will do all we can to help, but first you need to describe what they looked like." I said, walking over to the Book of Shadows.

They all looked at me, probably wondering how in the world I got into this Witch Craft mess.

"Um… well, like, Jasper said, his body was a strange grey color. That's really all there is about him, that _we _know of."

"Did he look like this?" I held up the book, for all of them to see.

"Yes, exactly like that." Alice murmured.

"Shax, The Source's Assassin," I read aloud. "Demonic hit man called out for only the top assignments by the Source. Corporealizes out of wind and air. Method of attack is a ferocious blast of wind that can be lethal to its victim."

"Okayyy," Paige drawled out the word. "Well is there a summoning or a vanquishing spell in there, Piper?"

"Yea, there is a vanquish Shax spell in here but no Summoning Spell." I replied.

"Well, should we try scrying?" asked Pheebs.

"That wouldn't work." I reminded her. "We would need something that belongs to him to scry for him, duh!"

And as the 'mature' adult she is, she sticks her tongue out at me.

With this all going on, I almost forgot the Cullen's presence.

"Oh, yeah. Um… these are my sisters, Phoebe," I pointed to her, as she waved. "Prue and Paige." They both waved but eyed them warily.

"Bella," said Esme, the first time she had spoken since they were here. "I think that you should explain to us what happened after we… left."

I sighed. I knew that I would have to do this at some point while they were here.

"Okay, come into the living room and I'll explain everything."

I turned and walked into the living room with the Cullen's and my sisters right behind me.

As I sat down, I sighed, thinking of how hard this was going to be on me.


	5. My Bella

EPOV

Bella. My Bella was the person standing behind the door. All I wanted to do was to run, take her into my arms, and beg for her to forgive me.

I heard everybody talking to Bella, but I couldn't comprehend any of it. All I could see and think about was the most beautiful creature in front of me. God! How I missed her.

Suddenly, her gaze shifted to me, for the first time. I wanted nothing but to be able to see into her mind and be able to tell what she was thinking. As she looked into my eyes, I heard a girl call, "Piper!" We all looked at Bella strangely wondering why this girl was calling Bella 'Piper'. "Get in here. We need help."

She looked over to us and nodded her head towards a room. She turned her head and walked away, which made me mad because I couldn't see her beautiful face. We followed her into a room that looked like a conservatory. She stopped when she saw a big mess in there. There were three girls in the room as well. They looked away from Bella and turned there curious gaze to us.

"Oh! And who are you?" a small girl, who reminded me of Alice in a strange, odd way.

"We are the Cullen's." answered Carlisle.

The second he said 'the Cullen's', the girls' eyes all darkened with hatred.

I went and listened to their thoughts, which were as murderous as their gazes.

_That boy must be Edward! He's the one who hurt our Piper! .!!!! ~ _The one who reminded me of Alice thought.

Then, all of their thoughts went to pictures of Bella or 'Piper' I guess, all broken down and crying her heart out. Then, in their thoughts, she started muttering my name saying _Edward…he…he doesn't love me…anymore._

I flinched and looked down as I realized that _I_ was the one who caused her this pain. It felt like my heart would break for the second time in my entire life. The first day was when I left Bella in the woods and now, seeing the pain I had caused her.

_Dude, please ease up. You're driving me crazy over here. ~ Jasper._

I looked up and shot him an apologetic smile.

A different girl, with long black hair, asked, "Well what can we do for you guys?"

"Well, earlier this week we were attacked by a grey-skinned demon," said Jasper. "No matter what we did we couldn't kill him. We came here because, well he was very strong and hard to kill, even for vampires, and Carlisle said that you guys might be able to help."

"We will do all we can to help, but first you need to describe what they looked like." Bella said, walking over to a strange book.

"Um… well, like, Jasper said, his body was a strange grey color. That's really all there is about him, that _we _know of." Carlisle said.

"Did he look like this?" She held up the book, for all of us to see.

"Yes, exactly like that." Alice murmured.

"Shax, The Source's Assassin," she read aloud. "Demonic hit man called out for only the top assignments by the Source. Corporealizes out of wind and air. Method of attack is a ferocious blast of wind that can be lethal to its victim."

"Okayyy," a girl with bright orange/reddish hair said, drawling out the word. "Well is there a summoning or a vanquishing spell in there, Piper?"

"Yea, there is a vanquish Shax spell in here but no Summoning Spell." Bella replied.

"Well, should we try scrying?" asked the one who reminded me of Alice.

"That wouldn't work." Bella stated. "We would need something that belongs to him to scry for him, duh!"

The girl stuck her little tongue out at Bella.

Bella looked towards us and introduced her friends to us.

"Oh, yeah. Um… these are my sisters, Phoebe," Bells pointed to the Alice-like girl, as she waved. "Prue," the black haired girl, "and Paige." The orange/reddish hair girl waved back.

"Bella," said Esme, the first time she had spoken since they were here. "I think that you should explain to us what happened after we… left."

I flinched again when Esme finished, thinking of how Bella looked when I told her I didn't love her anymore. Hah! That is the most absurd thing ever. I can't believe that she actually believed me. I thought I would have to lie through my teeth for hours just to get the seed planted into her head.

"Okay, come into the living room and I'll explain everything."

She turned and walked into a different room. While we were walking I listened to my siblings thoughts, to see what they thought of all of this.

_OMG!! I have my bestest friend back!! I can't believe it!! ~ Alice_

_Hell, Yeah!! I have my human, baby sister back!! ~ Emmett. Of course._

_I can't believe she forgave me. After all, I did try to kill her and I was the reason we left Forks in the first place. ~ Jasper_

_I have my daughter back. ~ Esme_

_My family is complete again. ~ Carlisle being thoughtful as usual._

As Bella sat down, with her sisters on either side of her, she sighed, looked at us, and then took a deep breath to begin telling her story.


	6. Summoning

**BPOV**

I took a big breath before I started. Pheebs seemed to feel my reluctance and nervousness because she gave my knee a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay," I started, "Um, well about a week after you guys' left" flinch "Victoria," many growls from the Cullen's, "came and found me while I was walking in the woods. She was stepping towards me, and was about to pounce, when I saw these three," I waved hand to my sisters, "They came in these blue-white bubbles, which is called orbing. But, I'll get to all of that later." I said, trying to get back on track. "They threw a vile at her, that held a potion, and then she was gone. They took me back to my house and explained to me what had just happened. After that, they gave me a few minutes to let it all sink in and then, they told me that…" I paused, wondering what they were going to think of this. "I am the lost Charmed One." I finished, looking at their shocked faces.

"How?" Carlisle asked, always the calm one.

"Well, apparently my mother, Renee, who's real name was Patty, had Prue, and Phoebe, when she was with Victor. Well, she and Victor were getting a divorce so she changed her name to Renee and 'got together' with Charlie, who is a whitelighter. It turns out that Paige and me are twins and that Renee gave Paige up to a church before she left town with me."

"Prove it." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"How do you want us to prove it?" I shot back at him.

"I don't know." He said with a shrug. "Oh! You said something about summoning. Summon someone."

I looked towards my sisters, who shrugged, and got up off of the coach.

I got off too and said to the Cullen's, "Follow me."

I walked upstairs where my sisters already were standing by the Book of Shadows. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded and Prue grabbed one of my hands.

"Hear these words, hear my cries, Spirits from the other side. Come to me,

I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." We all said simultaneously.

When we finished, Grams appeared in front of us. Well she was in front of us, but not looking at us. She was busy looking at the Cullen's, with her head cocked to the side in confusion. Suddenly, she gasped and screamed,

"Vampires!" My sisters and I went over to her, to calm her down, because she was in the middle of a vanquishing spell for vampires.

"Girls," she said, once she calmed down, "Not that I'm not happy to see you all, but why did you summon me? You could've gotten rid of these vampires by yourselves if you…" She didn't get to finish, because I cut her off.

"Grams, we didn't want to vanquish them. These are some old friends of mine and… well last time I saw them, I was a mere human. So, when I met up with them again, I told them what I was and Emmett sad he wanted proof, so we gave him proof." I explained.

"Oh, well then… wait a second! Did you just say that you were friends with vampires when you were human? Do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

"You have no idea," I muttered, too low for her ears, but I heard a few of the Cullen's chuckle.

"Well, if you are done using me sweetheart, I must go, I was in the middle of speaking to your mother when you summoned me. I love you all." She kissed us each on the forehead and then left in a swirl of grey lights.

"Well," I said, turning back to the Cullen's, "What did you think?"

".Awesome!!!" boomed Emmett, in his booming voice that I haven't heard for years. I didn't even realize that I missed his voice so much. God, I am miserable.

"That was amazing, Bella. Who'd of thought you had it in you. You know The Spooky spell stuff." Squealed Alice. My sisters and I laughed. We weren't used to having audiences when we did our Magic. It was kinda fun.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Shax? Just wait for him to attack the Cullen's again, or…well that's really all we can do because there is no Summoning Spell." Phoebe stated.

"I guess so." I said, and then walked out of the Attic with everyone else hot on my feet.

**AN: I am already working on the next chapter in EPOV! And the other one that is in BPOV should have them up later on or tomorrow. Oh! And thanks to my Beta: EmmettCullenLuva0506**


	7. Explanations

EPOV

_God! She is nervous! Wonder why? ~ Jasper_

She seemed to take a big breath before she started.

"Okay," she started, "Um, well about a week after you guys' left" I saw her flinch, as did I, "Victoria," resulted in many growls from my family, "came and found me while I was walking in the woods. She was stepping towards me, and was about to pounce, when I saw these three," she waved her warm, fragile hand at her sisters, "They came in these blue-white bubbles, which is called orbing. But, I'll get to all of that later. They threw a vile at her, that held a potion, and then she was gone. They took me back to my house and explained to me what had just happened. After that, they gave me a few minutes to let it all sink in and then, they told me that…" she paused, and I wondered if she was editing something out of the story, "I am the lost Charmed One." She stated, finally lifting her gaze up to meet ours. All but mine. I guess I deserved it though.

"How?" Carlisle asked, always the calm one.

"Well, apparently my mother, Renee, who's real name was Patty, had Prue, and Phoebe, when she was with Victor. Well, she and Victor were getting a divorce so she changed her name to Renee and 'got together' with Charlie, who is a whitelighter. It turns out that Paige and me are twins and that Renee gave Paige up to a church before she left town with me."

"Prove it." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"How do you want us to prove it?" she shot back at him.

"I don't know." He said with a shrug. He was wracking his brain trying to think of something. "Oh! You said something about summoning. Summon someone."

She glanced towards her sisters, who shrugged, and got up off of the coach.

She got off too and said to us, in her beautiful, angelic voice, "Follow

me."

We walked upstairs where her sisters were already standing by that weird book thingy.

"Ready?" she asked. They nodded, and the one named Prue grabbed one of her hands.

"Hear these words; hear my cries, Spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." they all said simultaneously.

When they finished, an older looking woman appeared in front of us. She was staring at us Cullen's, who were looking at her in amazement and awe. She kept trying to think of what we were and why she was summoned. Suddenly, she gasped and screamed,

"Vampires!" Bella and her sister went over to her, to calm her down, even though she didn't want to be calmed down, 'fore she wanted to finish her vampire _vanquishing _spell?! I glanced at Carlisle, wondering if he knew that we could be destroyed by a simple spell.

"Girls," the older woman said, once she calmed down, "Not that I'm not happy to see you all, but why did you summon me? You could've gotten rid of these vampires by yourselves if you…" She didn't get to finish, because Bella cut her off.

"Grams, we didn't want to vanquish them. These are some old friends of mine and…well last time I saw them, I was a mere human. So, when I met up with them again, I told them what I was and Emmett said he wanted proof, so we gave him proof." she explained.

"Oh, well then… wait a second! Did you just say that you were friends with vampires when you were human? Do you know how dangerous that could have been?"

"You have no idea," she muttered; too low for 'Grams' human ears to hear ears, but a few of us Vampires chuckled.

"Well, if you are done using me sweetheart, I must go, I was in the middle of speaking to your mother when you summoned me. I love you all." She kissed each of them on the forehead, something I longed to do for Bella, and then left in a swirl of grey lights.

"Well," she said, redirecting her attention back to us, "What did you think?"

"That. Was. Awesome!!!" boomed Emmett. _That was soo cool! I wonder if they would mind using some of their powers on me… wonder if they would hurt…_ Of course.

"That was amazing, Bella. Who'd of thought you had it in you. You know

The spooky spell stuff." Squealed Alice. Bella and her sisters laughed. Though I only heard Bella's bell like laugh.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about Shax? Just wait for him to attack the Cullen's again, or…well that's really all we can do because there is no Summoning Spell." Phoebe stated.

"I guess so." Bella said, and then walked out of the room, everyone following after her.

**AN: Okay, I promise to try and update as soon as I can, but one of my mother's friends died and my mom needs the support. Oh! And thanks to my Beta: EmmettCullenLuva0506**


	8. Powers

**BPOV**

We are all gathered down stairs in the conservatory. Very boring. All of a sudden Rosalie asks,

"So, Bella? What are all of your powers?"

"Um well," I started, not knowing how to begin. "Aside from the basic powers of a magical witch, such as spellcasting, scrying, and potion making, which we all can do, I possess the powers of Molecular Immobilization, which lets me freeze things, Molecular Combustion, which means I can blow things up, and I am also a whitelighter thanks to Charlie, who was my mother's whitelighter. Being a whitelighter means I am a guardian angel meant to protect good witches. Being a whitelighter, like Paige, I possess the powers of Telekinetic orbing, orbing, Glamouring, Sensing and healing." When I finished, I looked towards Prue, as her cue to state her powers.

"Well I have Telekinesis. I also have Astral Projection." When she was finished, she then looked towards Paige.

"Well, just like Piper, I am a whitelighter, so I have all of the powers that come with being a whitelighter, just like her." After that, she then looked towards Pheebs, who looked very happy to share her powers, only because she just got a new power that she was _very_ happy about.

"Um, okay, well, I have premonitions," that earned a squeal from Alice, "I can also levitate, and I _just _got a new power, which is called Empathy." That earned an appreciated grin from Jasper.

"Well, that's…" started Esme, who seemed very surprised, that we could handle all of those powers.

"Yeah it's a lot to get used to. Especially when you get a new power. It takes months to practice and get down." Explained Phoebe, who must of felt Esme's surprise. God she can get annoying when she does that. Especially since she hasn't mastered the damn power yet. Showoff. She is just like my personal Alice. As if I needed another one of those. Now I've got two. Great.

We all settled in, going off into groups, talking to one another, while me and Edward just stared at each other. He looked like he was debating whether to do something or not… He was opening his mouth, about to say something, when we heard a crash upstairs. My sisters and me looked at one another then took off, running upstairs, with me in the lead, and the Cullen's right behind us.

**AN: I am already working on the next chapter in EPOV! I know that it is short! ******** Forgive me. But! I am NOT sorry for the cliffy. Oh! And thanks to my Beta: EmmettCullenLuva0506**


	9. Crashes

**EPOV**

We are all gathered down stairs in the conservatory. They all kept wondering what the girls' powers were, but none of them wanted to interrupt because the girls all seemed to be in deep thought. Rosalie, being one of the most blunt people I know, besides Emmett, finally asks,

"So, Bella? What are all of your powers?"

"Um well," she started, but then hesitating, "Aside from the basic powers of a magical witch, such as spellcasting, scrying, and potion making, which we all can do, I possess the powers of Molecular Immobilization, which lets me freeze things, Molecular Combustion, which means I can blow things up, and I am also a whitelighter thanks to Charlie, who was my mother's whitelighter. Being a whitelighter means I am a guardian angel meant to protect good witches. Being a whitelighter, like Paige, I possess the powers of Telekinetic orbing, orbing, Glamouring, Sensing and healing." God, that was a lot to take in!

All of my siblings were trying to process everything she had just said, as was I. When she had finished, she looked over at Prue.

"Well I have Telekinesis. I also have Astral Projection." When she was finished, she then looked towards Paige.

"Well, just like Piper, I am a whitelighter, so I have all of the powers that come with being a whitelighter, just like her." After that, she then looked towards Phoebe, and judging from her look and her thoughts, she was _very _ happy to be sharing her powers with us.

"Um, okay, well, I have premonitions," that earned a squeal from Alice, "I can also levitate, and I _just _got a new power, which is called Empathy." That earned an appreciated grin from Jasper, who was thinking that maybe he could help her since she just got the power.

"Well, that's…" started Esme, who, again, was trying to process everything that they all had just said. _Wow! Those are a lot of powers for just one person. Especially Paige. Oh, and Bella, poor thing! _ She finished, her mothering side coming out.

"Yeah it's a lot to get used to. Especially when you get a new power. It takes months to practice and get down." Explained Phoebe, who must of felt Esme's surprise. God, she was like Jasper and Alice put together. Always telling someone's emotions and she seemed like a _very _energetic person.

We all settled in, going off into groups, talking to one another, while me and Bella just stared at each other. I was having an internal battle on whether or not to take her into another room and explain everything to her, or wait till everyone was up and out of the house, wondering if she would like the privacy. I was beginning to open my mouth to say something, when we heard a crash upstairs. Her sisters looked at her while they looked back. All of a sudden, they got up and started to run up the stairs, with us right behind them.

**AN: Sorry! Call me a bitch all ya'll want! I am sooo sorry that it has taken me forever to update all of my stories and I am sorry. My dog died ******** and my grandmother got back surgery and I went to Kentucky for my cousin's birthday!**


	10. Intruder

**BPOV**

When we opened the Attic door, there stood, whom I assumed was Shax, from the photo in the book.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat, and picked up his arm like he was going to throw something at us but before he could, Paige screamed, "Piper! Blow him up!" It was then that I realized that I was in Edward's arms, with my face buried into his shirt. What the…

I jumped out of his arms and _tried _to blow him up. All that happened, though, was his arm blew up! Was something wrong with my powers? He glared and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I looked towards my sisters. I was about to speak, but stopped when I saw them glaring.

Shit…

"What the _hell_ was that Piper?! Why did you suddenly just freeze up? Were you scared? Of a demon? We've been handling demons for years!" Prue hissed.

I looked at them, apologetically, "I'm sorry. I… I don't know what happened. It won't happen again." I looked at the floor, counting how many boards were in it. I then glanced at Edward, smiling apologetically at him.

"Prue," Phoebe scolded. "It's not her fault, she just got scared. It happens." She shrugged casually.

"Yeah…well…" she left the room, me staring after her. I remember when Phoebe told me about all of them freezing up and being scared of a demon when they first got into this 'business'. She has no right to be yelling at me.

"Um…" Paige tried to break through the awkward feeling in the room. She glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Oh! 11:30. Time for bed." With that she and Phoebe ran out of the room.

I stood there, feeling uncomfortable with being left alone with them. Lokking for en excuse, I remembered what Paige just said, "Um… I guess I'll head to bed too, then. Goodnight." I smiled, and walked out to get ready for bed.

When I walked into my room, I went into the bathroom and changed clothes and then brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and climbed into bed, praying that I wouldn't have another nightmare about Edward leaving me.

No such luck…

"You…don't…want…me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. Everything he was telling me still didn't make sense.

He just stared at me. "You're not good for me, Bella." He finally said.

"If… that's what you want."

He nodded once, and then he began to walk away. That's when I started screaming.

I heard someone holding me and telling me to wake up.

I was still screaming when I opened my eyes. When I did, the screaming abruptly stopped as I looked into the eyes of…

**AN: I know that it is short! I promise the next few chapters will be longer. If I get 5 reviews, you'll get the next chapter in EPOV!!**


	11. Count Down

**EPOV**

When we all entered the attic, there stood Shax. But I hardly realized what was going on.

Bella had jumped in my arms, seeming afraid of the demon. She buried her face into my chest, and would peek out of the corner of her eyes at Shax. I froze. I hardly realized my families screaming thoughts, or the Charmed ones'. My Bella was in my arms again. I didn't care for how long she would be in my arms. I was just content to hold her as long as she would let me.

I vaguely heard Paige yelling at Bella. Dammit! Paige's yelling made Bella jump out of my arms. I could kill her.

I watched in amazement as Bella blew up his arm. I guess she wasn't as fragile as she used to be. He glared at her, and my hand twitched. I wanted to go and kick his ass right then and there. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bella looked at her sister's wide-eyed.

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it when she saw her sister's glaring at her. Again, my hand twitched.

"What the _hell_ was that Piper?! Why did you suddenly just freeze up? Were you scared? Of a demon? We've been handling demons for years!" Prue hissed.

Bella looked at them, and said, "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what happened. It won't happen again." She looked down towards the floor, avoiding their eyes. _The hell it won't…_ She then turned her gaze towards me and smiled apologetically at me.

Prue doesn't have the right to yell at her. I remember when it happened to her when we first became witches. ~ Phoebe

I like Phoebe. She has a pure mind. She also loves Bella very much.

"Prue," she said aloud, "It's not her fault, she just got scared. It happens." She shrugged.

Prue didn't like being singled out, and turned into the bad guy.

"Yeah…well…" with that, she walked out of the room.

"Um…" Paige tried to break through the awkward feeling in the room. She glanced at the clock on the wall and said, "Oh! 11:30. Time for bed." With that she and Phoebe ran out of the room.

Bella stood there, looking uncomfortable with being left alone with us. "Um… I guess I'll head to bed too, then. Goodnight." She smiled, and walked out to get ready for bed.

I stared after her retreating form for a few minutes.

I'd been focusing on Bella so intently, that when she left, my family's thoughts came bombarding into my mind.

That. Was. Awesome! ~Emmett

You really miss her don't you? ~Jasper, who gave me a knowing look.

OMG! That was sooo cool! ~Ali and Rose. They both kept thinking about taking her shopping to look for 'Demon Hunting' clothes. I'd bet that Bella still hates shopping.

I wonder if she could blow up a vampire. ~ Carlisle

Esme was being her mother-concerned self. She could've been hurt.

I left them there to ponder what just happened.

I walked downstairs to see Phoebe still awake in the kitchen. She had her back turned towards me, but somehow heard me approach.

"She still loves you, you know." She murmured, turning her head to peek at me from the corner of her eye.

I froze, mid-step. How could she know?

As I was about to ask her, she turned a round completely and held up five fingers. She started counting down while I looked at her, puzzled.

When she got to one…

**AN: I know that it is short. I am already working on the next 4 or five chapters which should be up later today! Review! Ya'll will only get the next chapters if I get five reviews.**


	12. Breakdown

**BPOV**

Edward.

His topaz eyes bore into mine with concern and guilt.

What was he doing here?

Slowly, realization came to me.

Oh, god.

He probably witnessed _all _of that.

I broke down.

I clutched onto Edward, never wanting him to leave.

He held me, cradling me to his chest, trying to sooth me.

To be honest, I had no idea why I was crying at all.

"Please don't leave me again." I begged, never wanting to have him out of my sight.

"I won't Bella. I promise…I _swear_ I won't."

I nodded.

I wasn't sure if he meant for forever or just now, but it was good enough for me at the moment.

We had a lot to talk about.

He started to hum my lullaby and I fell fast asleep in his arms.

I had no nightmares the rest of the night.

**AN: I know BPOV is short. The next chapters will be longer…Edward explains everything blah, blah, blah. Will she forgive him?**

**REVIEW! YOU KNOW U WANNA!**


	13. I can only hope

**EPOV**

Somebody started to scream. Phoebe sighed as my eyes widened in fear as I realized it was Bella screaming.

Phoebe didn't even seem concerned. What the hell?!

I ran up the stairs and ran to the room with the screaming.

Bella was thrashing around, tears streaming down her face. She just continued to scream.

I ran to her side, shaking her.

She stopped screaming and thrashing, but was still crying.

"Edward…don't leave me." She whimpered, and then continued to thrash around.

"Bella, I'm here." I whispered into her ear.

She couldn't hear me though, because the screaming started again.

I shook her again, harder this time.

She stopped all movements and opened her eyes.

They started to water and she clutched to me, burying her head into my chest.

I held her and rocked her back and forth, whispering comforting words into her ear.

"Please don't leave me again." She said, after she'd calmed down some.

"I won't Bella. I promise… I swear I won't."

She nodded, seeming to accept that for now, but I knew we had a lot to talk about in the morning.

She fell asleep in my arms while I hummed her lullaby.

Guilt started to come over me.

I caused this.

And it had to have been happening for a while or else Phoebe wouldn't have known exactly when the screaming started.

I hated myself.

How could I do this to her?

I really was a monster.

If I would've just stayed we could probably be married right now, she'd be-cringe-changed.

I looked down at her peaceful face.

There was a little bit of hope in me.

She said she never wanted me to leave her again. Did she still want me the way I wanted her?

I could only hope.

**AN: SORRY! I am so sorry! I will have BPOV out in a few minutes! Again, sorry for the lack of updates. These next few chapters will be going back and forth like I have been because they are important, but then It won't be like that. Might mostly be EPOV.**


	14. Watch me hunt

**EPOV**

I could hear my family's worried thoughts.

They were all wondering if Bella was okay.

I didn't feel like leaving Bella at the moment to tell them she was okay.

All I did was stare at her beautiful face.

She still sleep talks.

She would say my name, sigh, and then smile slightly.

This is how it always should've been. I thought.

I should've always been there to hold her, comfort her…

But I wasn't.

Her eyes started to flutter.

She opened them fully and searched until she found mine.

She brought her hand up to place on my cheek, and then smiled.

"You're here. You're really here."

"Of course I am Bella. I won't ever leave you again…unless you want me to."

She buried her head into my chest and whispered, "Why? Why did you really leave?"

"Bella," I sighed. "I left because I love you."

"That doesn't make any sense." She pulled away to look at me.

I sighed. I knew we would have to talk about this but I didn't want to.

"I left because I wanted to protect you from what we are. I've always loved you Bella. I left because I didn't want to put you in any more danger. I kept dragging you into my world. Because I was selfish. I thought leaving you was the best thing for you at the time. I wanted to keep you out of danger. Danger that I caused."

She hit my arm and mumbled an, "Ow." A scowl placed on her face.

"Edward, why would you leave because of that? I put myself in danger to be with you. You didn't cause anything. I chose to be with you. Even if it meant my life constantly being in danger. I didn't care about that though. I knew you would protect me. And you leaving was the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

"I know that…now. I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't think you would be so miserable. I was hoping you would forget about me and move on. But what I need to know is if you can still love me. After everything I've put you through can you? Can you love me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked, incredulously.

"Just answer it, please."

"Of course I love you. Nothing you do or say can make that change."

I was sure I had the biggest, goofiest grin on my face.

She still loved me. After everything I put her through, she still loved me.

"Then I'm here." I whispered, before crashing my lips to hers.

Her hands went into my hair, tugging and pulling.

I flipped us so I was hovering over her.

I was sure my eyes were coal black. But not from her blood.

I licked her bottom lip, which surprised her as well as me.

I made sure her tongue didn't get anywhere near my teeth.

She pulled away to breathe and I rolled over onto my back, holding her head to my chest.

I buried my face in her hair breathing in the scent I hope to never live without again.

"I love you, Edward."

"As I you, love."

We stayed in bed, talking about everything that's happened over the last few years. Which wasn't a lot.

We had both been so miserable that we didn't enjoy life.

I glanced at the clock.

It was 8 a.m.

Bella's stomach growled.

She blushed and looked away while I laughed.

"Shut up," she muttered, getting out of bed.

She fell when she tried to walk.

"Ugh! My feet are asleep." She lifted her arms up and looked at me, her lips forming a pout. "Help me?"

I shook my head at her, and helped her onto my back.

She rested her head on my shoulder while I walked us downstairs.

I felt her lips press onto the side of my neck. I smiled.

When I got downstairs, our families were in the living room, Alice and Phoebe with smug smiles on their faces.

They must've seen this.

Everyone was smiling at us.

I rolled my eyes at them and walked Bella into the kitchen.

I sat her down on a barstool and just stood there.

She looked at me expectantly.

"Well…what's for breakfast?"

"Um, I don't really know."

She grinned and hopped up.

"Watch me hunt."

We both grinned, remembering the conversation we had long ago.

_This is how it should've been._

**AN: I AM SORRY!!! I'm not going ot go into some excuse of why I haven't updated. Cause there isn't really one. I just didn't want to get off of my lazzy ass and post. But I am going to Greece in a few weeks and am going to try and update as much as possible!  
**


	15. I'm sorry

-le sigh- I'm back. I know, I know. I haven't updated in years. Seriously. Real life got in the way a lot and I've gone through some rough times. But, I'm going to try my best to come back and continue writing for you guys. I just have to get into the grooves of things once again. I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, etc. this story even though I've been gone for such a long time. It means a lot and I love each and every one of you. New updates to come, I promise. :)

P.s.- Beta's. I need a Beta for Too Young For Love?. I'm going to start off by finishing that story and then I'll continue with the rest. I need someone who not only is a grammar Nazi, but also can help keep me motivated.

You may also notice that I've gotten better with my writing style while I've been away, so the chapters might start looking and sounding different. I'll try to keep them with their original flow, but I can't really promise anything.

3


End file.
